Conventionally, RFID media such as RFID tags and RFID labels having an IC chip and an RFID antenna and capable of wireless data communication, are used in various management systems by executing reading processing and writing processing of various media data with a device antenna of a reader/writer (RFID medium reading and writing device).
The RFID media is transferred on a transfer path as a band-shaped continuous body including a plurality of the RFID media or as a sheet-shaped member including the plurality of the RFID media, and reading/writing processing (wireless data communication) of the media data is executed at a portion of the device antenna, to allow for high speed processing of the plurality of the RFID media.
However, when the plurality of the RFID media is to be processed at high speed, there is a need to guarantee that handlings against errors occurred in the reading and writing processing will be promptly, appropriately and securely executable.
That is, it is requested to promptly verify whether or not the reading and writing processing was carried out normally, and if by chance an error occurs, it is requested to minimize the occurrence of any problems caused by this error.